Cross My Heart
by Nakashima-Michiyo
Summary: 500 years before Yoh Asakura existed lived a Ying Yang master and High priestess...far away in Japan...HaoXOC Side story to Remember me. [Ch.11 is up]
1. Forbidden Love

Ayame: FINALLY!! My other story is done! It'll be done on Saturday 28 August.

Okay this story is the side story of Remember me. So make sure you read that story afterwards if you're interested in this one.

**Disclaimer: I don't own SK I own Yukishiro only. So BACK OFF LAWYERS** **YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SUE ME! **

**Summary:** A love story of Hao and a high priestess. Find out why Hao hate humans, how his past related to his future. Love story that is passed on through the ages. Hao and OC

* * *

**Cross My Heart 1: Forbidden Love**

* * *

**There is only two things life can be: **

* * *

The rumors spread like SARS around the Patch village about Hao and his 'wife' which is also the high priestess and daughter of the HUMAN chief had been married to Hao, the forbidden one. Hao was a Shaman that had wanted to rid the world of sinned humans and only humans that are terrorists. But today changed his thoughts; he wanted to destroy ALL humans....

"WHAT!?! I thought it was only a sick rumor that the villagers had made-up!" Shouted the chief of the Patch village. His feather crown and staff shook from the anger. The other council gasped and mumbled "I knew this was going to happen, we should have killed him!" "Lady Yuki is tainted with the evil! What if she agrees with his ways? He's probably just using her!"

"I got a plan" bellowed the chief. The council members open their ears and stopped their comments and whispers.

"We shall kill them ...BOTH. Even if it means losing my most precious daughter. It shall be done for the sake of the world."

After a day out with Hao Asakura her hidden husband, at the beach, Yuki-sama danced back into her chambers and changed back into her ceremonial priestess clothes but when she opened her door...a sword pierced through her womb and out againGasping from the pain she stared with wide eyes at her killer... it was her own f..a..father!

She fell to the ground and clutched her stomach in pain as the blood flowed across the floor. "I'm sorry" was all he said before Hao rushed in and saw her about to die.

"NO! How could you do this!" glared Hao as his eyes widened and showed the gray tint he had when he was angry. HE summoned the SOF(Spirit of fire) and burned the chief to his demise. Holding the limp body he hugged Yuki's body tightly.

"Ha..Haao..Hao..promise me you'll find me when u r reborn and when I'm reincarnated... I'll lose my memory of you...p..pro...promise me that you'll make me remember...and I promise that...you'll still be the one who fights away...my demons..." she held up her shaking finger and Hao locked his pinky with hers. "I promise."

Then she closed her eyes and her hand dropped. Blood dripped from her mouth and the chief's advisers and Shamans charged in and saw the dead priestess. They charged at Hao with their most powerful oversoul attacks with their spirits and killed Hao too. Hao will be reborn the next 500 years and Yuki will be reincarnated which means losing her memory but keeping her same powers. But before Hao died he used his furiyoku to bring SOF with him.....

**13 years ago**

"I hate this place.. I hate it! I don't even want to be a priestess Anna! We're going to leave..tonight! Are you with me?" asked a 7 year old girl.

The girl with silky blonde hair nodded at her best friend who had already finished her priestess training. She was very talented finishing what would take 15 years to accomplish. Even though they were said to be rivals they were the best of friends who Both finished their training at a very young age.

"Yatta! I'll leave this nightmare and finally will live a normal life with you!" grinned Yuki. Anna smiled and the two girls started packing in Yuki's large room in the Temple of the Moon.

All the priestesses lived in Yuki's temple including Anna of course. Everyone treated them with soo much respect since they were young and VERY powerful. When the two met they became the friends and they both understood the pressure their families were giving them. They hated birthdays because each year the pressure grows and if they do anything wrong they will be chained up and beaten. Tonight was their escape since all the priestesses except the 'High priestesses' Anna and Yuki were called out to meet the chief.

"Finished packing?" asked Yuki as she stuffed her bed with pillows to make it seem like she was sleeping. Anna nodded and the two grabbed their bags and tied extra blankets together to make a blanket rope and they threw it out the window. They slowly and quietly climbed down trying not to alert the Shaman guards. They ran through the temple gardens using an invisibility spell. They kept running until they approached some guards but then Yuki tripped a let out a yelp alerting the guards.

Anna and Yuki froze in their positions holding their breaths. The guards settled down and they began walking slower than molasses. This is it they said telepathically to each other, one mistake and we're doomed. As they passes the guards, they didn't suspect a thing but their spirits did. **UH OH** Anna pulled Yuki's hand and they sprinted while the temple Shamans and spirits chased after them_. Ahh!! This can't be happening! _Thought Yuki.

"Stop whining and start running" Anna said coldly

They ran into the village market where many people were still awake and doing business. Anna and Yuki found an alley and they ran in to hide. But instead of running in to air they ran into a young boy! Anna and Yuki landed on the ground with a thump and so did the mysterious boy.

"You shouldn't be blocking the road! Keep your eyes where you're walking and move aside when someone is walking by!" snapped the angry Anna that was helping Yuki up.

"Well, you should be keeping YOUR eyes where YOU are RUNNING." said the boy with short brown/auburn hair.

"I'm sorry." bowed Yuki but then they heard the Shaman guards running towards them.

"They're after you aren't they High priestesses?" smirked Hao as he summoned SOF while the Yuki was shocked and while Anna was suspicious. The soldier rushed in the dark alley but they weren't match for SOF. Using the fire he scared the away the stupid and pathetic guards.

"So, what's your name and how did you know we were high priestesses?" asked Anna as she narrowed her eyes.

"My name is Hao Asakura......."

**a gift or a curse. You make the choice.**

Ayame: So guys...what do you think I need help Misai give me advice please! Anyways please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Under the Sunset

Ayame: Whew! Thanks for all the reviews guys! LOVE YA!!! Lol . Okay here's the second chapter **and for those of you who haven't read Remember Me...please read it! BTW I won't be updating as fast....school is starting ahhh!!!**

**Helena-Jeanne-chibi- **Thanks for staying with me! Thanks for the review and reading both my stories I really appreciate it!

**Mappie- **Yay! Thanks for the compliment! I hope it IS a good story, so more people would read it. Thanks for the review!

**CindyAsakura - **Aww...Your story is GREAT too! I like it Summer A LOT lol . Hope you update soon. For the review in Remember me...you write well! I don't write that great ! Thanks for the reviews!

**Xiah-** Great to hear from you again! Lol I even get tears, I'm so flattered Aww thanks for sticking with me from the beginning to the end of these too stories. Even though I'm not done yet but...thanks! Yes Remember me had a slightly different ending than what most people thought it would be...but I like it. Thanks for reviewing

**Disclaimer: No matter how many times I say it ...the lawyers never back away...I DON'T own SK!!**

**Cross My Heart 2- Under the Sunset**

* * *

**What's Tommy without Chuckie? What's Steve without Blue? What's Spongebob without Patrick?**

* * *

"_My name is Hao Asakura.."_

"You see Lady Anna and Lady Yukishiro I can read minds and I'm a shaman." explained Hao while he bowed slightly at the two girls. **  
**

Anna put her hands on her hips and gave a humph while Yukishiro smiled and held her hand out to Hao. "Hi Asakura-san you can just call me Yuki. " Hao shook her hand and smiled back. Suddenly a bright light emitted through both of their own bodies and towards their hands. Hao and Yuki gasped at the same time as both of their powers surged through each others veins shocking each other.

"You're so...you're so powerful! You must have a lot of furiyoku!" gasped Yuki as she let go of his hand. Yuki's eyes widened.

"I guess I do and you are very powerful yourself Lady Yuki."  
  
Hao looked at his own hand and realized just how powerful they were. If I do become Shaman king I will make one of these girls my Shaman Queen. They will not have a choice. Hao smirked mentally.

Yuki stared at her hand as the power still beated through her. _He's even stronger than me and Anna_ she thought. Anna glared at the smiling Shaman and motioned Yuki it was time to leave before the shaman guards come back. "Thanks." Muttered Anna as Yuki and Anna dusted their clothes and looked behind the alley wall. "Do you want to live at my shrine for a while?" asked Hao

Anna gave him the emotionless stare once again while Yuki nodded like a child wanted a toy and her mother is deciding. Anna sighed at her friend and nodded then returned back to her emotionless self again. "YATTA!!" Yuki jumped up and down and hugged her annoyed friend and then bounced her way in front of Hao. "Lead the way Mr.Asakura!" Anna folded her arms across her chest and followed quietly at the bubbly cheerful Yuki who started talking to her Mr.Asakura.  
**  
Anna's POV**

I really don't trust that guy... I can sense his immense power and I can't read his thoughts...he's the only mind I couldn't read. Anyways...what was he doing there in the alley? Could he know what will happen in the future? I need to keep an eye on him...just in case and for the safety for my friend and I. We can't trust a lot of people, I bet Yuki's dad is already furious and will set packs of dog spirits to sniff us out.  
  
Yuki and Hao continued their pathetic talk that they call a conversation while looking back at me checking if I was still following them. I dragged my tired feet across the grassy plains a few kilometers from the town market as we trudged down the road towards the village's shrines.  
  
I looked at Yuki she finally stopped talking and stared up at the glowing yellow, purple, orange red sky. The sunset was really beautiful. I paused and froze on my spot staring at the sky and closed my eyes. The wind blew softly and fell on my back and continued to relax. I sensed that Yuki did the same and Hao sat next to me. It was so peaceful...this freedom. In the temple all we do is study and train. If we do anything wrong... even we the high priestesses get a heavy punishment. So much pressure...lifted. I'm sure Yuki feels the same about this.

All we need to do is not get caught or else...but Yuki always have something planned. I opened my eyes and Hao gave me a sheepish grin...he looked so laid back but you can tell he loves to tease people and can be cocky.

"Who are you calling cocky!" sniffed Hao pretending to be hurt.

"We don't have time for jokes let's get to the shrine..." I answered.

Yuki got up and stretched as we continued walking to the Asakura estate.

"Lady Yuki!" I heard someone shout. We turned around and saw Yuki's spirit friend, Phoenix.  
**  
Normal POV**

(Phoenix is a spirit of a peregrine falcon who is specialized in fire abilities.) The falcon flew into Yuki's arms as she cradled her spirit friend. Phoenix perched on Yuki's shoulders and urged her to stroke her wings.

"We should get going." Said Hao lazily as they continued. After a good 5 minute walk they arrived at a big shrine. The garden was kept nice and clean with fresh flowers and there was a bridge that led to the risen shrine house. The ground was all water like a pond with lily pads. The girls gasped as water spirits and fairies flew around and there were koro pokurru living under the coltsfoot too!

"Here are your rooms, the one on the left is Yuki-sama's and the one on the right is your Anna-sama" bowed Hao.

"Wait, are there other people here? We won't be bothering you or your family will we?" asked Yuki with a bit of concerned tone that flowed while she spoke.

"No! Not at all! My family already knows I sent them a message while we were at the plains. No worries please get settled and rest up." Hao closed opened the doors for them and walked towards the darkening sky....

* * *

**It's me without you....**

* * *

Ayame: So sorry for the REALLY SHORT chapter REALLY SORRY but I totally ran out of ideas....FOR NOW. No worries I still got plenty of ideas for further chapters just not for this one. My apologies! Hope you liked it please review.


	3. The Past Part 1

Ayame: Thanks for the reviews guys!! If you haven't read Remember Me, you could relate to this story a bit.

**Wingweaver22- **Forgot to tell you that this is before he met Yoko. So then this is when Hao and Yoh are not separated. So then Hao has Yoh's personality too. Anyways the two girls are like high priestesses and Yuki is the chief's daughter and he does have an evil plot up his sleeve. Said too much! Lol anyways thanks for the review!

**Helena-Jeanne-Chibi-** Thanks for the review Jeanne-dono! I like tragic stories...lol so I guess I should actually write them. Alright please stay tuned!

**Disclaimer: You lawyers are too lazy go back to the first chapter and read that disclaimer!**

* * *

**A simple smile, a tender touch....**

* * *

**Hao's POV**

_My plan was working perfectly, once I can gain their trust, I can begin my plan. With out powers combined we can destroy the elders and I can finally make those pathetic humans perish. One of those priestesses will not be so lucky... I shall drain her powers and claim them as my own. My Queen must be strong and trustworthy, I cannot endure betrayal. She has to be worthy of my time and effort...I do love a god challenge. Today I shall pick my Queen, Anna or the famous Yukishiro....._

__

__

**M**orning arrived quickly as Anna woke-up from her sweet slumber and started to change into a black kimono with a gold obi. The kimono was made of silk and had a golden Phoenix printed on the side. She brushed her hair up into a bun with two 'chopsticks' sticking out. But in the other room.....

"ZzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZ _/drool/_"

The famous Yukishiro was snoring and sleeping and most of all...drooling! Talk about barbaric! But no matters....no one was watching her.

"Wake-up Anna-sama!" shouted Hao as he walked past her room. "Hai..." muttered the distant Anna. Hao then trotted into Yuki's room and smiled as he watched the young twelve year old girl sleeping...VERY soundly. Hao was obviously prepared...and took out a gong. Striking it a few times; getting louder and closer to the sleeping Yuki with each step, Yuki screamed and sat straight up from her futon. Looking around her surroundings she saw a smirking Hao kneeling down beside her futon.

"Wakey Wakey Yuki-sama!"

Rubbing her eyes she shot back down into her futon covering her head... "Five more minutes!!"

"Sorry! My family already got breakfast prepared and they want to meet you."

Yuki groaned and pulled off the covers and stood up shooing Hao out of her room. She put on a kimono. The top was like a halter top; a thick white fabric that wrapped around her chest and around her neck leaving a bit of a bare back. Her obi was a yellow silk material, with flowers embroiled on it. The dress was a long pleated skirt-like style which was purple and had Sakura petals on the hem of the dress. There were a slit for easy movement on the right side of the dress. She brushed her long brown hair that reached her waist-line and tied it up with a pink ribbon into a pony tail.

Anna stepped out of her room and was greeted by Hao. "Hey there, had a good night sleep?" Anna just kept her cold stare his way and watched as his fake innocent act disappear for only a second and was then replaced by a goofy grin.

"HIYA!! What's with all the staring and glaring guys!? C'mon breakfast is getting cold and anyways we need to meet Hao's family!" cheered the upbeat yet hyper/perky Yuki.

In just a few days Yuki and Hao became the best of friends but Phoenix and Anna were still suspicious of his actions and they required further investigation.... Until this day...

Yuki sat on the edge of the rock leaning as close as she can to see the water spirits in the garden. Anna watched as her friend played with the spirits....Hao came up behind her and sat on the deck beside her.

"She's not always what she seems you know?" said Anna as she started the conversation.

"What do you mean?" Hao turned to look at Yuki who was singing a song and dancing for the water spirits and the cute Koro Pokurru were dancing with her also.

"Yuki and I had a hard past....I'm learning to overcome it but Yuki...she just covers up the pain and never really tries to get rid of it or overcome it. The first day she took her first breath... her life was already all planned out and she can't say no. When she was 2 she was trained to do what would take a 15 year old to do. She was only a baby for God's sake!

If she did anything wrong they would chain her up and beat her. She also had an older sister who took care of her and protected her but one day her sister, Kari took the blame for setting the treasured tapestry on fire...and she was killed. Yuki was heartbroken and was only 5 at the time. She didn't cry and on that day on she never showed any other emotion other than happiness." Anna paused and looked at Hao with a worried look on her face. "Inside she's really hurting all these years under the pressure....her mother died protecting her from her father's wrath. Kari also died protecting her.

She thinks she's useless so she tried her best and now became a high priestess so no one can ever die for her again. Her father was human and found out that she had powers unlike the others and decided to use her...so that's how he became chief."

Hao pounded his fist into the wooden deck, breaking it immediately causing a shocked expression on Anna's face. "Humans! I've decided, to destroy all humans...I guess the first one I'll kill is him." Growled Hao.

Anna was speechless...until Hao asked about her past... Anna frowned a bit and stood up..

"Another time....don't ever hurt Yuki or I'll KILL you with my bare heads..and don't hurt her... She seems extremely close to you. Try and break down the fake exterior and heal the wound inside of her." Said Anna as she walked into her room leaving Hao in deep thought.

"_I never knew Yuki was really that...abused. She seems all happy and well...she isn't. This is a challenge indeed but I sensed that Anna had trusted me..finally. I hope to learn more about her past. Though I sensed that she had developed feelings for me not strong. But if I nture this, I might find myself a Queen but I change my plans, they won't be killed or be stripped of their powers. The priestess that won't be my queen shall be a FREE priestess that could roam my lands without getting hurt. That will do" Hao thought_

**Anna's POV**

I can't believe I told him about Yuki's past...everytime I see him now, my heart seems to be pumping a rate of millions per second! It's seems as if my heart is going to fall out! Oh my goddess I think I'm in love with Hao....

A blush crept up on Anna's face...as she held her hands close to her heart and replayed the sweet voice of Hao in her mind....

* * *

...**.speaks the language of love**

* * *

**Ayame: yay! Another chappie done! I'm getting loads of ideas now...so sorry for boring chapters more 'events' will be happening now...yes this is kinda going to be a love triangle.... AnnaXHaoXOC. Please remember to review!**


	4. Past 2 Embracing

Ayame: yay! Another reviewer! rachiru77 thanks! Well, here's another chapter for you guys to enjoy!  
  
**Helena-Jeanne-Chibi-** Thanks for reviewing did you get my e-mail? I hope you did O.O  
  
**Wingweaver-** Thanks for reviewing! I may consider that haha! You'll see what happens in this chapter.

**Cindy Asakura-** Aww..shucks! THANKS for reading and liking my story...can you update too? I love your story!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sk!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! : ( **

* * *

**You only live once.....but if you live it right...**

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

**After 8 years**

_My father's guards have finally found Anna.....while she was out in the market alone...How could they!!!?!? I need to go look for! I can't and I WON'T let her suffer alone! No one will sacrifice their life for me or die in front of me!_

* * *

**Normal POV**

Yuki stomped out of her room holding her staff and was met by the pyromaniac Hao!  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" barked Hao as he knocked her staff to the floor. "You can't just charge in there! You'll get killed and you'll be giving them what they want. We need a plan before we can save Anna." Hao wrapped his arms around her comforting her.

"She was like an older sister to me...from we were 3 to now when I'm 15. I can't just leave her. She had a hard past like me but...she's finally starting to feel free and now she's captured again! You don't know what they do for a punishment!" Yuki pushed herself away from Hao's chest and looked up at him. Yuki blushed crimson red.

Hao smirked at her reaction "Forget about this right now we need to think of a plan." "RIGHT!" was the answer he got from Yuki who had a very fake smile on her face.

Yuki didn't budge while Hao continued to wrap his arms around her slender body. "Anna, her parents were killed when she was only 3. From sudden shock she ran away crying. It was raining like today" Yuki started at the muddy ground and the pouring rain then continued. "She ended up on the temple steps when I headed out for training I saw her.

She was weeping uncontrollably so she that's why she has a cold and emotionless face sometimes. She's seems cold and emotionless but it's the wall she created to protect herself from being hurt again." Yuki stopped and blush vigorously realizing that Hao had been hugging her all along.

**Hao's POV**

She shall be my Queen....she amuses me in many ways. Her kindness, her cheerfulness. She's hyper yet understanding and protective. And last but no least her bright welcoming smile. Her smile has captured my heart.

Yuki tried to push me away but I always get what I desire...so I pushed her even closer to my body. I smirked again looking her heated face. Her innocence...I feel so attracted to her... those lips...if only. I pressed my lips against her loosening my grip on her body.

She pushed me away and slapped me across the face leaving a red hand mark. She turned to run when I grabbed her wrist. I flung her back towards my body and I raised her above the ground from her arm with anger. Ah....makes the hunt more amusing...

**Normal POV  
**

"I always get what I want." Whispered Hao in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. Using her other hand, Yuki slapped Hao across the face again.

"I'm a very patient man, Yuki but if you do that again...you shall be punished."

Yuki had fear in her eyes...the one man she trusted was not what she thought he was. Trying to get loose from the tight grip, she used her powers to shock Hao a bit...even though it was risky she used it but it didn't effect Hao. His eyes flashed with fury as fire literally burned in his eyes. Yuki was settled back on the ground and she tried to use her feet to push away from the tight grip. Still angered, he used his powers and was so mad that his hands were burning Yuki's arms.

Screaming in pain she said "Hao please stop please! Hao...stop it hurts!" Tears poured out of her eyes as Hao snapped back to reality and let go of her hand. Yuki quickly grabbed her hand and used her powers to cool it down.

"I'm sorry...I didn't know" Hao reached for Yuki's hand she whimpered and backed away into her room....

**Yuki's POV**

I can't believe Hao's true personality is like that, he was so kind and understanding. I loved him...I can't believe he would. Yeah, he kissed me I should be squealing with joy...but it was my first kiss and I wasn't ready... I don't want that to happen again. Now I'm afraid of Hao...when he seems to lose control.

I lied down on my futon as Hao spoke....

"Hey, I'm really sorry...if you're listening. I also wanted to say for a second there, I lost control of myself. I was in love with you for a very long time..." I gasped so he...was ... "For that burn...I was angered by you. I know you love me but why did you pull away? I'm really sorry...Gomen." I could see the Hao behind the screen door walking away.

I could only watch and be stunned by his words. Phoenix's fire healed my wound later on the day. I walked out the door and I found myself staring at a very wet Hao who sat on the roof of the room across from mine. My heart dropped as his hurt face stared at mine. I went inside my room to get a coat for him but when I came out he was ....gone.

I walked around looking for him and calling out for him. "Hao! Hao! Where are you! I'm sorry too! Hao please come out! Hao!" I leaned against the wall and Hao appeared in front of me without any emotion. "Hao! I'm really sorry" I said as I hugged him close. While thinking inside my room I finally knew how important he was to me. How much I loved him. When he said the apology I can't help but accept it.

"Why...Why are you forgiving me and hugging me after I hurt you?" Instead of replying I placed my lips against his and he deepened it. I broke it and whispered in his ear "Because I love you...."

**Hao's ending thoughts**

"_Because I love you"_

Those words meant a lot that day... I finally felt love. Her intoxicating scent and her silky long hair, her sweet lips and the smile that could capture many hearts.

"_I love you too....."_

* * *

**once is enough**

* * *

Ayame: How was that? I spent a few days trying to think of ideas but kinda lazy since I need to get to school and stuff. No more fast updates after the 7th /GASPS/ O well you guys can wait right? I might be fast depending on how much homework I have. Hope you guys liked this chapter please review!


	5. Betrayal?

Ayame: OMG I'm so sorry I haven't updated! Everything has been so hectic I just entered Highskool and well confusing! I got into the enriched program and well I get to learn Grade 9 stuff as well as grade 8! WHOA! Lol I got soo much homework on my hands so I'm really sorry! Well here's a chappie since I got my Hao mojo back I don't have an idea but for some reason I can 'feel' somethingI call it the Hao mojo! Haha Anyways.read Remember me if you haven't! And I got my Hao obsession back from Ren obsession! Yay! I can have more ideas now!

**Cindy Asakura, Helena-jeanne-chibi, kasui-** Hey guys I'm really glad you guys review cuz it really encourages me to update.or else I would've left my story until break O.O which is rarely.but here I am! Thanks soooo much hugs****and kasui sorry for the short chappies I do short ones. :D I can't type really long I lose my mojo.and get really cranky so I'm sorry!

* * *

_I know it's a corn ball thing but love is passion, an obsession, something you can't live without. If you don't start with that what are you going to end up with? I say fall Head over heels. Fine someone you can LOVE LIKE CRAZY and who'll love you the same way back. And how do you find him? Forget your head and listen to your heart. – **Meet Joe **__**Black**_

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I don't own sk soo sad : ( **

"_Because I love you"_

Those words meant a lot that day... I finally felt love. Her intoxicating scent and her silky long hair, her sweet lips and the smile that could capture many hearts has captured...me

"_I love you too....."_

But little did they know someone was watching them with disappointment in 'her' eyes.

* * *

**Normal POV**

After that incident Yuki and Hao ended up sitting on the porch plotting how to save Anna until we heard screams and cries for help at the other end of the shrine. The two quickly rushed over to see what was happening. The duo's steps echoed down the halls and were silenced by gasps and shouts. The Shaman guards found Yuki! But how? The shaman guards bowed down in front of Yuki releasing Hao's family members who quickly stumbled onto the floor.

"High priestess Yuki, please return with usthe chief misses you greatly after searching for eight years." The shaman guards proclaimed.

Yuki scoffed and flicked her hair acting snobby and replied "I will not go back unless you release Anna-sama and give her freedom."

"Ara but Anna-sama was already released and given freedom" the leader of the shaman guards said smiling wickedly. Hao and Yuki replied each other with questioning faces. With a flick of a wrist the guards grabbed Yuki and used wards that were powerful enough to stop her. Grabbing her by the waist they tried to carry her away until Hao summoned SOF developed an orb of fire on his palm and attacked the guards. After a few burns Hao's family fled and was horrified by the act of violence.

The two guards that held Yuki were burned to their demise and Yuki took off her ward and used her powers to send the guard's souls to rest in a ritual called the 'sending' (A/n: and I don't own that either! I got it from FFX O.OU). The rest of the guards that weren't injured lied on the wooden floor moaning in pain. Yuki walked over to Hao carefully jumping over the bodies. "Hao! You didn't have to kill them! Anyways those wards can only be made my Anna and only she knew where we were. Do you think?" A worried and pained face was plastered on her face as Hao replied "I think she did.I think she really betrayed us."

"Don't say that!" Yuki snapped "She must've been forced by my father, no Chief Kinomoto." 'I will never treat him as my father ever from the day I drew my first breath to my last and all my lifetimes!'

"Maybe, but we need to leave this place before more guards come."

"No, wait what about them? They were under Chief Kinomoto's control and they have families waiting for them. Please let me heal them before we go." Pleaded Yuki and Hao nodded as he leaned against a wooden pillar. Yuki stood in the middle of the crowd of the groaning burned bodies as a big gust of wind circled Yuki. Then a bright light appeared within her outstretched arms. The light covered the bodies and healed their wounds.

"Huh? My wounds! I'm not pained. Thank you lady Yuki Thank you" the 100 guards bowed and thanked the tired high priestess.Their stunned yet grateful faces left the building after bowing goodbye to the priestess. Hao walked over quickly to support the tired Yuki. They quickly left the healed shamans and ran over across the plains in the Patch village.

(A/n: I just found out the dubbed name of the Patch village.stupid 4kids! Dobi village? Wtf!!!!!!!&$&)

Hao found a small cave under a hill where he used to camp out 500 years ago and no one has found. He placed Yuki on the cave floor and said "You're way too kind for your own good. You're wasting your energy and powers trying to heal those shamans."

Yuki opened her eyes as the heavy eyelids tried to cover her eyes again. "Well I can't stand people getting hurt can I? There was no way you can stop me" joked Yuki. Hao smirked and sighed. "Rest here after you regain your strength we'll keep going."

"Thanks." Yuki whispered to the Hao that sat beside her. She planted a kiss on his cheek then she rested her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. Hao smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. After what seemed like hours Yuki regained her strength! Yay! Whoo! Yah whatever.okay on with the story!

"Hao..." Yuki paused to take a deep breath "I've decided to return to the temple of the Moon. I don't want you to get involved... and mostly Anna. I hope she isn't hurt." Hao stood up and nodded understanding what she meant and pulled Yuki off the ground as well. Then Hao put a silver bracelet with stars over it on Yuki's wrist. "For good luck" Yuki smiled.

**Somewhere in the world jokin in the TEMPLE OF THE MOON!**

**Anna's POV**

Yuki is such a traitor! ARG! She knows I love Hao why does she have to take him away from me! I can't believe I'm crying for a guy. I'm such a weakling. My wounds will never heal... I watched as they shared that kiss! So that's why I told chief Kinomoto where they were and how to make those wards. Jealously and love can make you do crazy things ne?

_Love does make you do crazy things._

Yuki and Hao stepped into the temple of the Moon. Taking a deep breath Yuki opened the temple doors with a bang and used her courage and determination and marched down the temple angrily. Causing glares and stares of admiration and curiosity. She walked into Anna's room.

"Anna."

* * *

Ayame: Sorry for the short chapter '' But I hoped you liked it! I'm only going to update on weekends I think. As long as I don't get lots of homework that I have to overwork! Lol Anyways please review


	6. Friend or Foe?

Evee: Yay New chappie... just some free time from my busy homework schedule! Please review! I'm failing math lol......o well I busy watching Full Metal Alchemist and reading my newly bought 30SK manga books...secondly...I sick...:P I got the flu! Boohoo o well....... **BTW! I'll be reposting Living in the SK world soon!!!! I'll be changing it to a full humor story with bits of HaoXyou fluff in it! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sk**

**Kasui,Elvira, Cindy :** THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REIVEWS! I love your stories guys thanks for the support and reviews!

* * *

**When you love someone.....time, distance, friendship **

* * *

"Anna what did you do? You almost caused the death of Hao's family! Why...why did you help Kinomoto! I thought you wanted freedom...we ARE sisters to each other we would have obtained freedom together.....but why?" Yuki shouted while Hao watched cautiously outside the room through the window.

Anna gave a hmph and replied "You knew I loved Hao....this ...is my revenge. You can never leave the temple. You will be the slave and secret weapon for Kinomoto-sama's war...."

"what!?" Yuki eyes widened and gasped as she backed away a few steps.

"you...You..I.." Yuki's eyes shifted and her body started to shake "You loved...him!?!"

Hao eyes narrowed and his face shifted from a fake smile to a very serious face. _Damn...it shouldn't have turned out this way.... _–gasp- _something is coming.._

"**HOLD HIM! CAPTURE THE INTRUDER!"** ordered one of the Shaman generals. Fifty shamans lunged at Hao with their oversouls and with a little help from the ten priests that works for the 'Great Spirits' Hao....was put unconscious while SOF was sealed in a fire cage made from a phoenixes' fire.

Inside the temple Anna started a little 'catfight'. Anna pulled out her itako beads and flung them towards Yuki.

"You...took him away from me...you didn't even tell me! I would've left you alone but you went behind my back and took him from me!"

Yuki dodged the bead whip and explained "I didn't know...I swear! Anna please stop this!"

Anna threw her beads on the floor and went over to Yuki. "You didn't know? But you're a high priestess!" Anna said sarcastically and slapped Yuki.

A little shocked Yuki reminded Anna "Remember the good times we had together? Why do we hate when we can love and care? Do you really want to become like Kinomoto? Answer me!" Yuki was quickly chained up against a wall by someone at the door.

"You have betrayed us my daughter...I as a human understand the shaman world...do not question my doings and obey every order I propose. You shall be punished. Anna please teach Yuki and our intruder a lesson...." Yuki's 'father said.

"Answer me ANNA!" Yuki strained at the tight grasps as an unconscious Hao was brought in.

"Hao......."

Hao who was then also chained up awoke with a scowl on his face..... "Damn you!" Anna hissed at him.

"Now, now watch your language now." Replied Hao.

"Well, Yuki...let me answer you this, As a matter of fact I don't treat you as a sister anymore...secondly you betrayed me thirdly, Yes you made me like this. Are you proud of your creation?" Anna smirked evilly.

A screech from a bird was heard and suddenly when Anna was about to whip Yuki fire shot down and burned her hand.

"What the hell...."

The screech was heard again ...it was Phoenix!

"Phoenix!" Yuki cried out happily.

"Damn that bird... always ruining everything!" Anna shouted as she sent the bird spirit down to a spirit realm.

"NO!!!!" Tears sprang into Yuki's eyes as her best friend disappeared from the world of the living.

Anna continued with the 'torture' whipping and slashing the bloody Yuki was not screaming in pain.

"I will not give into you...-cough-..I wanted us to be free...YOU were the one betrayed me and Hao.-gasps- I never knew –gasp- you like him-gasps "said Yuki as more blood dripped from her body which was still chained and hung up a few inches from the ground.

"SHUT UP! You don't know how I feel you'll never understand..." /SLASH/ the whip scarred Yuki's face.

On the other side of the room Hao watched how love can turn others against the ones they used to love... how betrayal and misunderstandings can lead too. HE shall banish this from the world too... he'll cleanse it once he's Shaman King. Frowning he watched as Yuki's head drop her body lose its tension.

"That's enough Anna, I'll deal with her now...please send our guest back to the village...I have no forbidden anyone to make contact with him..." the chief said as he walked into the bloody room. The curtains drew back and Anna unchained Hao as he landed on the floor. He glanced at Yuki and walked over though Anna nor did the chief stop him.

"I'll come for you one day...just be patient and wait for the day of my return... I leave you now to become stronger so I can overcome those priests. I will not endanger your life right now. Please forgive me." He brushed his hand over Yuki's wound on her face as fire appeared and healed it. With that Hao burst into flames and left.

"Lady Anna, you may leave." The Chief ordered.

Anna quietly left the room passing Yuki as she also whispered "Don't worry I'll bust you out..."

Yuki's head jerked upwards as it stared straight into her father's 'innocent' smiling face.

"Kisama..." Yuki muttered

"Young lady, please address your father with more respect! You shall remain here and you'll never see that Ying Yang Master again. NEVER." He made his point clear as Yuki as unchained.

Yuki fell onto the bed and cried all night through....

"Hao...."

**The Next Morning....**

"Wake-up Lady Yukishiro!" giggled Yuki's happy maid. The maid pulled open the curtains as sunlight poured in.

Yuki's face was weary and her body was still sore and her clothes still bloody from yesterday's encounter.

Yuki opened her puffy red eyelids and showed her clear brown eyes. She shoved her body off the bed as her maid chirped "Ah! Kinomoto-sama wants to see you in the temple steps! He wants to show you your fiancé!"

Yuki eyes widened ...._did she say fiancé? No....I thought...he wouldn't dare...No...._

Yuki flopped back down on her bed and started to sob slightly..._Hao_

The maid frowned at the sight of the unhappy priestess and comforted her. "Hey it does not too bad...please, just go out and see your father. I'll help you out! If you don't like him I'll try and stop the wedding! Please just cheer up!"

Yuki smiled at the maid. _At least she was nice_ Yuki thought. Redressing into something clean Yuki washed her face and walked out to the front of the temple to greet her 'father'.

She saw her so-called fiancé, he was a tall handsome man that every girl would drool over but he seemed stuck-up like he's better than everybody. Yuki smiled kindly as his perverted side started to show as he looked ay Yuki up nd down and observing her every movement...

Stopping on the first step her father announced "Thank you for coming Yuki THIS is your new fiancé.......

* * *

**nothing can stand in your way.**

* * *

Evee: DUN DUN DUN!!!!! Anyways I might not update that quick..but I'll add Living in the Sk world up! No worries...I'm rewriting everything after chapter 1 of SK world. Please review!!!


	7. Hoshi

Michi: Well...NEW CHAPPIE! YAY!!! I tripped and fell down my school stairs today....lol hurts... my lunch flew out of my hand and I landed on all fours... boo! At least my burger and fries were okay. LOL! Anyways I'm talking to Helena-Jeanne-Chibi –sama right now lol freaky stories....tales of unexplainable happenings...well not really! Well on with the story!

**Helena-** Well...Kinomoto is Yuki's surname but then I rather call the 'elders' more formally so yeah Kinomoto-sama would do nicely.

**Kausi-** thanks for the review! So glad your sooo patient with me! Thank YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!!! ARIGATO! Xie xie! Merci beaucoup! Gracious!

**Wingweaver**- thanks soooo much for the patience! I'm really sorry about the slow updates...sorry gomen!

**Cindy**- Yay! You reviewed! Lol glad I can talk to you on MSN these days! Once again thanks for reminding me to update all the time! Lol thanks! Xie xie!

Last but not last my school friend RIA!

**Sangolancer/Ria**- hey...you dropped by!!!!! Lol even thought you didn't read this ...I give you credit. Thanks for the review! And here don't kill me I gave you replies! Lol I know it's weird when you actually know the authoress or author in real life! Anyways arigato!

**Disclaimer: I don't own SK...Hiroyuki Takei does! So grateful for if he didn't Hao-sama won't exist! **

* * *

_**Which hurts more? **_

* * *

Yuki smiled at the blue haired boy we flashed a bright smile at Yuki which made her feel more comfortable. Yuki's father smirked as he ordered his men to gather up the chained creatures that were in a cage covered with a red cloth. 

**Yuki's POV**

"What's that?" I ask my 'father'.

"It's a marriage gift from my brother in law from China." replied the bluenette. He looked at me with starry eyes. The servants pulled off the cloth and there stood two mythical Chinese creatures. A Dragon and Phoenix eternally bonded. I gasped they were magnificent indeed. Gliding his arm around my waist I looked up at him and thanked him even thought it wasn't really his gift but they were beautiful. Though the phoenix reminded me of MY phoenix. I wished she was still here with me...

"The phoenix represents the female and dragon, the male. The two mythical creatures that were meant to be together, forever. "Your father says that your temper is as fierce as fire in the wind, so I suppose the phoenix will fit you perfectly, milady Yuki." Chuckled the male. "As for the dragon...it also fits me as well. My bad temper...yes I admit not one of my god qualities but otherwise I am a Shaman with the water and ice elemental attacks so fits so well doesn't it?" asked the goofy guy.

"Yes, I suppose it does. Please tell me your name." I asked. _Things are sure getting interesting...he's sweet but what about Hao? Where is he now? What is he doing? Does he miss me? Is he worried about me? _

"The name's Yoshi ." he replied smiling.

My father left as quietly and watched from afar as we walked towards the temple's garden.

Crunching sounds were heard as we followed the pebble pathway to the river side.

"So, I heard you ran away from here when you were around six or seven and that you just returned. I also heard you fell in love with the young Ying Yang master...the newly forbidden shaman here in Patch." Said Yoshi calmly as he kept his eyes in front. Not even a glance was placed on Yuki's pretty face.

"What...What do you know about Hao?" I asked as I stopped in my tracks, eyes staring at my own two feet.

"Well...I was sent here by him...I" interrupted by Yuki, Yoshi was a little stunned by what she asked. "Does ....does he still love me?"

"Baka....of course he does. I'm here to take you away. You foolish girl." Yuki buried her now crying face into his chest again leaving him stunned.

'_Ah! No wonder Hao fell in love with her. So full of emotion and kindness in her heart. To bad, I'll have to kill her but before that...maybe I'll have a little fun with her.' _Thought Yoshi.

"Look at what we have here...I think she has fallen in love with him." Sneered Kinomoto.

Hao's eyes once again flashed a grey tint of anger...as he left looking over his shoulders once more at his Yuki...in another shaman's arms.

! normal POV

Yuki pushed away from the embrace as she sensed Hao's presence, noticing this, her father reminded the retreating figure of Hao. "Remember once she sees you again, I'll kill her. Your choice."

Hao raised one of his hands and waved his hand without looking back took his leave behind a wall sealing his 'aura' within him.

"Good..." Kinomoto disappeared.

Yuki ran across the garden to the spot where Kinomoto-san and Hao once stood.

"Hao...you were here. Where are you? Can't you come and take me with you!? I know you're here please...please! Come and greet me. I miss your warm embrace and your smile..." falling on her knees she grasped the star bracelet and hugged it close to her chest.

"Hao..." she softly whispered.

Behind the wall Hao closed his eyes and sighed out his depression. _Why does it always have to be like this? _He felt the sorrow in her heart_. I mustn't see her or her early death shall arrive but with her here is even more dangerous. What shall I do..._ Summoning SOF he left leaving a star necklace behind for Yuki. Carved in the star was this..

_Follow the stars....don't give up._

**Later that Night....**

Staring at the necklace around her neck she walked out to the deck where she sat on the fence gazing at the stars in the night sky...

Where ever you are...I'm sure you'll be staring at the same star in the sky.

_Hoshi..._

Indeed Hao was staring at the same star as both of them saw each other's smiling faces appear with the star projecting the images...

"You're going to catch a cold wear this." Yoshi covered her with a blanket as she thanked him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as he raised a knife close to her her back.

"Gomen...master's orders..."

An ear piercing scream filled the air as a star dulled in the sky as a cold wind blew at Hao making him shiver.

* * *

_**Thinking you should hate him or knowing that you don't?**_

* * *

Michi: welll .... HOW WAS THAT!!!!??! Lol anyways please update! I'l be revising Remember me to match this story so check it out soon. Shattered Memories will be a bit delayed.... sry about these short chapters.. I'm still tooo lazy to type more...well no ideas popping in so...whoop 


	8. Jealous?

Michi- Hiya! Updated!! Yay! I finally updated: P sorry to keep you guys waiting so long! Gomen

**Cindy**- Awww thanks I feel loved....:P lol thanks for sticking with me! I'll be writing a new fic...soooon enough called Angel of Mine. JeanneXHao please read if your interested

Anna- lol!! Yes yes yes I'll update :P here yah go new chappie Thanks for the review:P

**Helena-Jeanne**- wellll I might not revise it after all when I have time because I'm more obsessed with JeanneXHao couple rite now...so new fic! Please read once I post it..

Thanks for staying with me thanks for the review.

**Kausi**- yes Very patient! Thanks so much for the review! -hugs-

Soralover1- Welcome new reviewer!!! I really appreciate you reviewing! Here's an update just for you!

**Disclaimer: I don't own SK...

* * *

**

_**When you truly love someone,

* * *

**_

**Yuki's POV**

Pain....was all I felt. I grasped her wound. The sword really did pierce through. I ran faster and faster while blood kept on dripping from my body. Feeling dizzy I could still hear my perpetrator follow me before I feel underneath the blurry stars.

Waking up, I couldn't see! I couldn't move and I couldn't speak. My whole body was sore but a familiar scent filled my body, soul and mind. So warm and so it be?

"Yuki...I see you're awake."

YES! It IS him! Hao! My eyes burst open and my voice also recovered. Trying to get up off the ground Hao stopped me.

"Glad you missed me... and please don't move you need your rest."

Nodding I lied down resting my head on Hao's lap letting the familiar scent take me off to slumber.

During my sleep...thoughts haunted me.

'Why didn't Hao come for me earlier? I sensed him before...'

Waking up Hao's mantle poncho thingy was covering me while he and this other young girl with silky long purple hair sat beside the river a few meters from where I lied. Who was she? She wore a long purple spaghetti strapped dress which was an orchid colour. Her eyes were ruby coloured like one of the nuns in the temple named Jeanne. Her skin was creamy white and looked as smooth as ivory. Over the purple dress was a v-necked white dress that had a slit right near the waist that showed the purple one underneath. Around her neck was a necklace with bells with the holes in shapes of stars. Part of the white dress had strips of the white cloth wrapped around her left arm while her hoop earrings with stars dangling from the hoop hung on her ear. A red ribbon made its way around the top of her head like a tiara and around her waist. On the ribbon dangled many golden coloured stars.

She was beautiful I must add but what's this feeling inside...I feel like I don't want her around Hao. Was this what humans call...jealously? I tried to get up but failed. Noticing this Hao and the lavender haired girl walked over with concern on their faces. The young girl bowed while Hao offered a hand to help me up. He didn't have a smile on his face...he seemed different...

For an odd reason I felt anger and an odd feeling of hatred inside of myself. _He betrayed me for this girl!? _Wait...what am I thinking? I smacked his hand away leaving him shock. He placed his gloved hands on my shoulders and looked into my eyes.

Hatred, he saw hatred.

I don't know what's happening. Something tells me he abandoned me for this girl and I'm not happy about it? Was I just a third wheel? Did he know her before I did? Many conclusions settled in my head. I brushed away his hands and picked up my own weak body.

Excruciating pain soared through my body. Hao and the girl glanced at each other with a frown and back at me. The girl motioned her arms to balance me. "I don't need your help" I spat coldly shoving her away into the cabin wall. I lost my balance and fell onto the wall along with the girl but instead Hao caught her and glared at me. I shielded my mind from him. I don't want him to read the shameful and embarrassing thoughts in my head. His chose his girl I must leave.

I opened the door glaring at the girl and Hao as I left them staring at my retreating figure.

"Yuki wait! It's not what you think" Hao followed quickly after me but I hid myself leaving him no choice but to go back.

'How could he...' I thought 'He promised me... why! I guess the only one that makes me smile could also make me cry'

I forced back my tears as I bit my quivering lip. My eyes shaking and my body shaking as I start to choke back on my tears. I ended up by the river near the village named 'Funbari '(1) The tears took over as I set them free. Pouring down my face I stared into the water...Hao's face appeared. I look up at the sky as pain shot through my heart. 'Hao' again I see his face.

"Get...gets...GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed... I threw the star necklace and bracelet onto the ground and I fled from the scene.

Night fell as I treaded back to a familiar scene. 'Home' I thought. I found my way back to the Temple of the Moon's garden. 'I know my father wants to kill me. Who cares now? I thought living would make me see Hao once more but now...tch I guess it doesn't matter. He's happy but why am I still uncontent. Stupid emotions.'

I ended up seeing a figure on the ground. It was a girl. I ran up the figure and gasped as my eyes widened. _Anna!_

Rushing to her side, she already gave out her last breath... and their in the moonlight was the killer. It was Yoshi once more.

!Later on!

"Ah Yuki, I see you've made the right choice to stay away from that wretched man Hao." Kinomoto tested.

No emotion flickered through me. "Yes, I have and to prove it I will bear no longer his symbol." I showed my bare wrist.

"Indeed you have. I shall spare you life and next time, 'please don't ever disobey me again. You have now witnessed what happens when you do. Go to your chambers, I'm sure you've learned your lesson.

"Indeed I have....indeed I have..."

* * *

_**they are the only person in the world who has the power not only to make you smile but to make you cry too.**_

* * *

Michi: Well...how was that?! Well no worries no matter what I'll make Hao and Yuki together! I hope..... LOL we'll see we'll see. Anyways please review! I'd really appreciate it!


	9. Invisible Wound

Michi: AHH I'm so sorry I haven't updated as promised!! I'm so sorry sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry SORRY!!!!!!!!!! -bawling-

**Cindy**- YAY first reviewer lol Hao didn't really have a change too... you'll see how much she reacts to this in this trilogy of chapters....yup three more about jealousy... great huh? ..And yes I'm being sarcastic

**Wingweaver- **second reviewer congrats and thank you! You have been so great to stand me and my late updates... terribly sorry but the story shall continue and the answer is ....NO...which is good...right?

**Kausi- **aw shucks...thanks! I believe I really did a good...job...-gets smacked by Anna- never mind I mean I do try my best though it's not THAT great! –Laughs- really -seriously face-

**Jessy – **Are you a new reviewer!?!? Do I smell and see a new reviewer!?!? YES YOU ARE! I think...no YOU ARE! YAY! Thanks so much for reading my story please keep on reading! Hope you enjoyed it

**Helena- **-sweat drop- O YEAH.....-blushes- I have such a bad memory ...; ah o well things will work out I'm sure you'll see thanks for reviewing!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own SK....I don't own anything except the idea of the story that's all folks move along now...

* * *

**Every tear I cried **

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

_No emotion flickered through me. "Yes, I have and to prove it I will bear no longer his symbol." I showed my bare wrist._

"_Indeed you have. I shall spare you life and next time, 'please don't ever disobey me again. You have now witnessed what happens when you do. Go to your chambers, I'm sure you've learned your lesson._

"_Indeed I have....indeed I have..."_

_----_

I lay on my bed staring at the white bare ceiling as I thought what I had done was too dramatic. I finally get to see him again and now I just turn away from him? No, I can't fool myself he was with another women and she also bore his symbol. I can't let myself get betrayed again. She was the reason he didn't come for me. SHE was the reason Hao betrayed me. She IS the one whom I hate for she has taken Hao away from me. Anger surged though my entire body, anger...hatred was now the fuel for my energy and my awareness. I closed my eyes as I hear a voice inside my head...was it my conscious?

_Destroy them_

'Destroy who?'

_The ones who betrayed you..._

NO...but maybe he....'

_Destroy them all! Men are us women's weakness. NO man shall be sparred_

'No man shall me spared.' I said as my eyes snapped back open. The voice of that woman still rang in my mind.

'_Destroy...Destroy....men...all ...of them...don't spare any of them...' _

Slipping out my bed I treaded around my room...as a picture of Hao's innocent smile played on his flawless face entered my mind.

'_Kill him!'_

I opened my eyes again as I felt a warm liquid trickle down from my under my collar bone and down to the floor. This pain that suddenly soared though me... what is it?

'_This is the pain he has caused you now kill him along with all the other men!'_ boomed the voice as he got angrier at Yuki's resistance.

'Who are you? Why do I need to kill him?'

'_Listen to me; I am a sorceress who has encountered the same path as you. I feel your pain,'_ the voice of the women softened as if she was trying to comfort a crying child. '_I know how you feel. Destroy all the men so no more women will head for our path. No one will ever get hurt because of believing in those men. Those fake heartless creatures...'_

'I...I...will follow whatever you say for the sake of the others...' I sighed as the bleeding stopped.

'_Thank you... you will need a few key ingredients for the spell to get rid of 'men''_

! Back with Hao!

_**-THUMP-**_

A little whimper came out of the purple haired girl's mouth as Hao pushed her harshly against a tree in the lush green forest where Yuki had ran out of.

"I THOUGHT YOU'D SAY SHE'D UNDERSTAND!" Hao shook the fragile girl violently as she placed her left hand on his right stopping Hao from shaking her even more.

"Listen, as a helper for the Great Spirit, I predicted this would happen...it's a test from the Great Spirit. To prove you are worthy of Priestess Yuki and your position of Ying Yang Master. She will destroy all men because of this 'incident'; your job is to stop her. If you succeed, you shall pass the test and be allowed to see her for all eternity, as much as you like. If you fail, I'm afraid both of you shall perish."

Hao smirked in amusement as the girl stopped speaking as he let his grip loosen over her two shoulders.

"Is this all you have to say Jelena?"

The girl nodded silently watching with some fear in her eyes.

"Chichnee na." Hao grinned innocently, "Is this your way of getting rid of me Great Spirit? –Humph- Will you shall see that I will_ NOT _fail."

Hao left with a grand exit as his poncho rustled in the wind as he headed towards the temple even though he knew Jelena was lying...

Jelena left also as she picked up some clay and attached it to her shoulder which was cracked open... her body was fake.

----

Pinching a bit of salt Yuki made a circle around herself and in the middle she dotted the five points of the star, earth, fire, water, metal and one for the spirits.

"Oh l'étoiles dans les ciel, me prêtent votre puissance, votre lumière, lumineux brûlant a laissé tous que je souhaite, tous je désire vrai venu. Tous les hommes souffriront pour la façon dont ils nous ont traités des femmes. Prêtez-moi vos étoiles de puissance dans les ciel, brûlant lumineux. Libérez votre force !"

_Oh the stars in the sky, lend me your power, your light, burning bright Let all I wish, all I desire come true. All men shall suffer for how they treated us women. Lend me your power stars in the sky, burning bright. Release your might!_

A strong gust of wind blew around her as a bright tiny spark of light grew larger and larger in between the shape of a circle of Yuki's hands made. Soon the ball of light was as large as her palm shining so brightly she had to look away.

"This is the power of the star...the stone of the star also known as a moonstone..." Yuki gasped in awe as she clasped the light now a stone tightly in her palm as it glowed every few seconds emitting rays of bright light.

"I see you have created the stone, Subaki with the help of Yuki." Hissed someone from behind Yuki's figure.

Yuki gasped as she quickly turned around and saw the purple haired girl. A new sensation seemed to take over her as Yuki thought she was going into a deep sleep...

"-humph- Jelena...my dear, it's really nice to see you again. This time you will not stop me from destroying men. Karachi, he betrayed me! How can you forgive him when he also betrayed you?" said 'Yuki'.

"Leave that young girl's body this has nothing to do with her." Jelena said as she also thought _'Maybe telling Hao this was a test wasn't a great idea...I never thought Subaki was going to take over her body...'_

"Oh, this has most defiantly have something to deal with her." smirked the possessed Yuki.

The person possessing Yuki rolled up her kimono sleeve looking at her palms when she finished what she was trying to imply.

"Her powers are most fascinating...and she has also been betrayed by our loved ones. Of course it has something to deal with her."

"Not all men are bad. Karachi didn't betray you and he didn't betray me! He died for us just to trick our mistress so that she won't kill you! He had to say he loved her to save us! As for Hao, I only wanted to stop you. He's the only one powerful enough to stop you." Explained the frustrated Jelena. "Sister....Hao didn't betray her let her go, forget about your vengeance."

"I AM NOT YOUR... ARG!"

Subaki's chest started bleeding like before as Yuki snapped back to consciousness at the sound Hao's name.

'_Hao...'_

Regaining control over her body Yuki collapsed onto her bedroom floor which the stone had laid facing her bleeding chest.

-squish-

A blinding white light emitted from the stone as it entered her body leaving Jelena falling backwards startled by what had happened.

'_No...now whatever she desires for that is made from pure hatred will come true. I think I've just caused the death of many innocent people...'_

The power of the stone wiped out the last of Jelena and her fake human body she used as her shell for staying in the 'real' world.

Yuki lied on the floor still unconscious as she repeated Hao's name over and over as more blood dripped from an invisible wound near her heart.

!In front of the Temple!

"Atlas, I have finally arrived. Now I will have to face Yuki..." Hao said as one tear dripped down his cheek as he then returned back to his calm yet bit insane composure.

* * *

**is every piece of my heart you broke**

* * *

**Michi: How was that? Was Hao too OOC? Was it confusing? Come one people tell me! Please R&R! fanks.**


	10. The end?

Michi: Ahh Gomen for not updating so long! Report cards are coming and I need to write exams and improve my mark! So, I'm very sorry. I wonder how kids in the older grades do their homework, write tests AND update their stories. Isn't homework a pain!? Anyways on with the thanks and EXCITING…not really… chapter!

**Cindy Asakura**: hey!! Thanks for updating your stories so fast! I love them! And thanks for review; yes I also enjoy sad stories… Lol

**OrangyPeach: **YAY!! You don't think he's OOC!! Thank you! Keep on reviewing I really appreciate it!

**X3-Kyoko**: Aww shucks. Thank you! I really like your review! Lol yay! I created another Hao lover! Muahaha. Yes, yes the next part is rite here!

**Kausi: **hehe people think he's insane. He is A BIT tat's why I said a bit lol anyways Hao is the best so I'm not dissing him lol thanks for the review I liked it too

**Canadian angel:** Hey fellow Canadian! Thanks for reviewing my story. So you noticed my Hao a little OOC! I shall try and make him more in character! I'll_ try_. Please tell me if his personality improves in this chapter!

* * *

**Walking away isn't the hard part….

* * *

**

Yuki lied on the floor still unconscious as she repeated Hao's name over and over as more blood dripped from an invisible wound near her heart.

----

"Atlas, I have finally arrived. Now I will have to face Yuki..." Hao said as one tear dripped down his cheek as he then returned back to his calm yet bit insane composure.

-----

**Yuki's POV**

"Wake up."

I heard a voice telling me to arise. My body felt so weak, every part of my body was numb and I feel something warm on my chest. It feels like it is on fire. I groaned but I still could not move.

"Wake up."

The voice repeated and this time my eyes opened to see, Anna.

She held a jar filled with a thick purple paste as she leaned down to my body opening the jar.

I spoke, "Anna…you're alive. I'm so glad…"

"Oh shut up and drink this." Anna said as she poured the purple liquid in me. It was the most horrible thing I ever tasted! Its strong flavor stung my tongue; it felt as if a big fat worm crawled down my throat leaving a trail of slime on my tongue! I felt if I was going to puke as Anna spoke again, "The liquid suspends Subaki from possessing your body for awhile."

I could only nod in response, half of me wanted to claw at my tongue to get the flavor off and the other half wanted to stand-up. Anna stood up and walked towards the door and regaining my strength with every step, I too walked towards the door.

"Yuki, you must get the stone out of your chest, or else once you grow angry many will die." said Anna grimly.

"It's not me; I just can't stand the fact that Hao betrayed me. Subaki's hatred is controlling the stone not me. All I have is sorrow." My eyes began to brim with tears once more as Anna opened the door, revealing the one and only, Hao Asakura.

"Hao!" I gasped as I felt a sharp pain in my chest once again.

I touched my chest as this time instead of blood red liquid it was…silver!

Hao's eyes widened and reached out to me as I slapped his gloved hand away.

"Don't you ever touch me again. Whatever you have claimed, I will give it to you and I'll never touch it again." I spat as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Then I claim you as my own." Hao said as he wrapped his arms around me sending me familiar warmth down my body like a flying burning arrow. I used all my strength to push him away but Hao only held me closer and tighter, his grip tightening every second. I finally used my powers to try and shove him away. He did something very unexpected, he kissed me. My eyes widened as he held me dearly; like precious treasure.

'_Why…why!? How could you still love me?' _I thought

The silver blood and the wound disappeared in a white glow as Anna banished the avenger, Subaki into the Spirit realm. Anna then left the two 'lovebirds' inside the temple while she decided to leave and not come back until a very, long time.

-------After 2 years of peace

"…and now I announce you Husband and wife." The priest smiled at the loving couple as they kissed under the soft pearl white glow of the moonlight.

The couple had escaped the grasp of chief Kinomoto once again and this time it was the right to marry. Obtaining a quick decline they plotted and married this very night.

Yuki and Hao held hands and walked side by side and the stars were their destination….

* * *

**it's the fact that you won't come running after me.

* * *

**

Michi: Well….that's the end of this chapter I noe it's short but I got a lot of stuff my b-day is in 3 days and I need a break! So please review it would make my b-day! Lol Anyways this will be my last SK fic…I'm obsessing out of it! BUT no worries I will finish this story no matter wat! And it's not done yet!! There's still more!


End file.
